Lost and Found
by Misstress Ice
Summary: The gang has finally completed the shikon no tama. But what happens when Kagome is sent back to her own time, and the well is sealed?
1. The Problem Arises

Lost and Found  
by Star Keeper  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't EVER think that I do! FOOLS!  
  
"Kagome!! Get up! We're going to leave without you!" Inuyasha called to his mate, as he entered the hut. "Hey, Kagome! Get up! Get dressed! We're leaving soon, so hurry up!" he looked around the hut, but Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Uhnnnn..." "What was that?" Inuyasha looked around the hut, but no one was inside, besides himself. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing," "Kagome? Are you sick?" Inuyasha looked around behind the hut, and there she was... doubled over, and retching, 'Eeeew... gross!' Inuyasha cringed, as she puked up what was left of the contents of her stomach. "Finally, my stomach is empty; now I feel great!!" Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha wondered how she could do it, puke and then get up, prepared to leave, as if nothing had happened. "Let's go!" she smiled, and, without another word, grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and dragged him outside. "Come on, Inuyasha! Let's get going! Naraku's only getting stronger the longer we wait here, so let's go!" Kagome's anxious face surprised Inuyasha. Before he let her on his back, he stood back, cocked his head, and said, "You know, Kagome, your usual aura has strengthened, I wonder why?" "Who knows? Quit stalling, Inuyasha! I want to find, and kill Naraku, today!" "Okay, okay. Jeez, Kagome, calm down, we're going already, alright?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Naraku, DIE!!!!" Kagome shouted, as she shot the strongest spirit arrow Inuyasha had ever seen, even stronger than Kikyo's. 'wow, she's really gotten stronger,' Inuyasha thought, 'even stronger than Kikyo... but how is that possible?' "Inuyasha, now!" "Right, I'm on it! Tetsueiga!" SLASH "YEAH!!!!!! WE BEAT NARAKU!!!!!!" Kagome held the completed jewel up so Inuyasha could see it. "Isn't it beautiful..." "A shard of the Jewel!" Just then, a lioness demon landed in front of Kagome. "A shard of the... wait, that's not a shard of the Butan no Tama, Damn! Hang on, that's the Shikon, Hah! It's mine!" the lioness grabbed the Jewel out of Kagome's hand, and was about to run off, when Kagome pulled her back in with her newly awakened miko powers. "Huh? Damned miko! Wait, I know who you are, and I'll eliminate your threat here and now!" The lioness grabbed Kagome by the arm, and raced off for the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha in close pursuit. "I may use up the Shikon, but I need the Butan more, to make my husband and me immortal, so we can rule the world!" She grinned, and threw Kagome down the well, as she called to the Shikon Jewel, "Oh, great Jewel grant my wish!" Kagome fell through the well, and the lioness cried, "I wish that this well would be sealed forever!" "Noooo! Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped in after her, but landed on the bottom of the well, instead of going through the portal. "Bitch! DIE!" Inuyasha lunged at, and slaughtered the lioness with one swift swing of his sword. "Kagome, I'll collect that other jewel...and wait for you... I love you..."  
"Five years," Kagome sighed, "I wonder if Inuyasha collected that other jewel... probably, since it bestowes immortality," the memory brought tears to her eyes, as she flipped through her scrapbook:  
The day Arienna and Jasmina came home from the hospital,  
Their first steps,  
Their first birthday, "Oh, the memories... If only Inyasha could see his girls..." Kgome sighed, and cried even harder. Her daughters, sensing her distress, came running into the room to comfort her. "Mommy! Mommy, what's wrong?" Ari asked. "Please don't cry, Mommy, I hate it when you cry," this was Mina, she looked and acted so much like her father... "No, Mommy! Don't cry!" Mina started crying, "No crying, sniff Mommy, no crying," she collapsed against Kagome, her sister beside her, both girls crying. Kagome stroked their beautiful silver hair, as tears fell on both girls' heads. "Oh Ari, Mina. I love you so much..." She then placed a spell on both girls, ensuring that if their father should ever see them, he would be able to see their true forms, not the illsion... Kagome held her daughters close, they were all she had left of Inuyasha. 


	2. The Reunion

Lost and Found  
by Star Keeper  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I told you that last time! IDIOTS!  
  
"Gods, am I bored," Inuyasha slammed his fists into the ground. "Oh, what the hell," he called inside, "Miroku! Let's go to the mall!" " Be right there, just gotta grab some cash," he emerged from the house, "Let's go." "Five hundred and sixteen years," Inuyasha said, "an awfully long time to wait, huh?" "Yep," Miroku said, "I wish Sango and Shippo could've waited with us... I miss them," "Yeah, me too," Inuyasha sat down on a bench, and scanned the crowd. "Whoa! Do you see what I see?" he asked Miroku. "Oh, lame," Miroku said, with a snigger. "What did you see?" Miroku scanned the crowd. "Two inu-youkai, probably twins. They're over there," he pointed, "see them?" "No, but I see two silver haired girls, and they're gorgeous!" Miroku winked. "You do remember that you're over 500 years old, right?" He looked over at Miroku, but he'd already walked over, and was talking to one of the girls, Inuyasha hurried after him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha said to Miroku, as the girl's sister grabbed her by the arm, pulled her away from Miroku, and said the same thing. Inuyasha blinked in astonishment, as he looked at the girls, obviously twins, who were both glaring at Miroku. "Sorry about him, girls, he can't help himself. We've got him into a psychiatrist's, but she can't do anything to change him," he elbowed Miroku, hard, in the ribs."By the way, what're your names?" "Arienna Higurashi," "Jasmina Higurashi," they smiled at him, "we're twins," "D-did y-you s-say ... H-Higurashi?" Inuyasha stammered. "Sure did, why?" "Your mother, what's her name?" "Kagome Higurashi. Why do you care?" "Do you live at that shrine a few miles from here?" ha asked, while trying not to faint, or cry, or something. "Yeah, what's it to you?" they said in unison, both equally suspiscious of this strange, silver-haired man. "How old are you?" "Fifteen," Arienna said. "Yep, as of ... three months ago," Jasmina said, they smiled. "Excuse me," Inuyasha said, and ran out of that mall as fast as his legs would carry him. 'Oh, please be home,' Inuyasha thought, 'I can't bear to wait anymore.' A woman was outside, tending to a garden, an old woman. "Damn, it's not Kagome." The woman looked up from her garden, saw Inuyasha, and gasped, "Kagome! Come here, quick!" "What is it, Mom?" Kagome dropped the basket of laundry that she'd been carrying. "Inuyasha..." she fainted. "Mom? Mom! Wake up!" it was Ari, she was gently shaking Kagome, to wake her up. "Where is he?" Kagome sat bolt upright. "Who?" "Inuyasha." "Who?" "Inu- the man with silver hair." "Oh, him, he's in the kitchen, why?" Kagome jumped up, and ran to the kitchen, where Inuyasha sat at the table, drinking coffee. "Inu-Inuyasha..." she breathed, "how did you find me?" "Those two," he pointed at Ari, and Mina, "I met them at the mall, Miroku too," he looked at Kagome, "who are they?" "Our daughters," she said, and this time, he swooned, but didn't faint. "What do you mean?" he asked, breathless. "I mean, do you remember when you told me that my aura was brighter that last day?" "Yeah," "Well, I was pregnant, with these two," she hugged and kissed each of her daughters. They giggled, "Mom! That's embarrassing!" "Yeah!" Mina said, "Who is he, anyway?" "Your father," Kagome said. "What?" they both jumped back, and looked from Kagome, to each other, then back at Kagome. "What do you mean? You'd said that he'd died," Ari was obviously, utterly confused. "Yeah, Mom, what's up with that?" Mina was suspicious. "Mom," Kagome said, "could you tell the girls the story? I need to talk to Inuyasha." "Okay, Kagome. Come with me, girls," they followed their grandmother, reluctantly. As soon as they'd left, Kagome rushed over and hugged Inuyasha, squeezing him so hard that he had to pull her off of him to breathe. She was crying. "I missed you so much," she said, "you can't imagine how hard it is to look at them every day, and not think of you... I love you so much," she cried, soaking her kimono with tears. "Don't cry, Kagome, I hate it when you cry," he held her, and comforted her, then Ari and Mina walked back in, crying. They rushed to Kagome. "Mom, we're so sorry!" they sobbed. Then, Mina looked up at her mother, and said, "Momma, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry," that made Inuyasha cry too, she was just like him. The three women cried together, then, they invited Inuyasha into their embrace, and the little, reunited family cried together.  
  
Awww... don't ya just love reunions? they're so happy. :-) 


End file.
